


К чему Вы ведёте?

by fyodor_shprot



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyodor_shprot/pseuds/fyodor_shprot
Summary: — "Если бога нет, то он будет создан. Так гласит человеческое правило". Ты слышал об этом? Если да, то учти — так гласило правило старого человека.





	К чему Вы ведёте?

— У нас нет имён.

Одинаковые лысые головки склоняются друг к другу, образуют арку и незамысловатый символ, цветом одежд отдающим закатом.

— Что? — Он спрашивает, вытягивая тонкие губы буквой "О".

— Нет имён.

Он сглатывает, снова начиная что-то бормотать. Опасливо оглядывает сидящих рядом.

— Но это..

— Ты вторгся в чужой организм как инородный элемент. Не диктуй тут свои правила, иначе будешь станешь вредоносным.

Он снова что-то бормочет и перебирает в руках чётки, пока говорящие молча сверлят взглядом модель Нового Мира и прописывают Новые Правила. Новые заветы Нового Мира, который растёт и растёт на обломках старого, потёртого, умершего мирка.

— Я не вторгался. Я был тут всегда.

— Значит, ты рудимент.

Он качает головой.

— Я Бог.

— Тот самый мёртвый божок старого мира? Тебя убили века назад, неужто Ты так резко решил снова ожить чтобы топить и мучить людей?

— Я жил всегда..

— "Если бога нет, то он будет создан. Так гласит человеческое правило". Ты слышал об этом? Если да, то учти — так гласило правило старого человека.

Тишина напряжённо тянется и сминается в руках, прилипая к Его бороде. Они сидят в ряд молча и зная, что их представляют более как нелюдей, хотя их человеческие родители есть и они ещё живы, а в Их умах зарождается нечто новое, ломающее четвёртую стену и все последующие. Прямой контакт с Богом, как со всечеловеческой галлюцинацией и массовым внушением, является четвёртой сломанной стеной. Достигнутое состояние сравнивается с утрированной нирваной, хотя это больше состояние отброшенной человечности и жизни, когда ничего не важно, потому что ничего вне человека нет. Всё что вне — странное и искажённое восприятие информации и света. Всё что вне — неточная поделка шаловливого разума.

— К чему Вы ведёте? — Он выпрямляется и обходит кругом Их.

— К уничтожению веры. Во всё. А значит и уничтожению людей. Если люди не верят во что-то, значит, их нет.


End file.
